


Пока что слишком

by Rizzzls



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, fix-it and fix-it again
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzzls/pseuds/Rizzzls
Summary: На втором курсе Ичиго понял, что влюблен.





	Пока что слишком

Входная дверь со скрипом открылась, пропуская в темный коридор маленькой квартирки на окраине Токио тусклый лунный свет с улицы. Уставший после долгого дня, Ичиго широко зевнул и без помощи рук скинул потрепанные кроссовки, ногой захлопывая дверь. Рюкзак полетел к ним же.

В единственной комнате, на диване, сидело его личное недоразумение, одетое в футболку и домашние штаны. Свет от монитора ноутбука с открытым вордовским файлом освещал его сосредоточенное лицо.

— Я дома, — произнес Куросаки, плюхаясь рядом и заглядывая через плечо на распечатки, половина текста в которых было выделено желтым маркером, сейчас находящимся в белоснежных зубах.

— С фосфа... — Хичиго, хмурясь, вытащил маркер изо рта, — ...щением. Ты получил сообщение?

— У меня телефон сел.

— Тогда будешь ужинать чаем, — он откинулся назад, несильно стукнувшись макушкой о подбородок Ичиго. — Ты сегодня поздно, — сощурился, всматриваясь в синяки под сонными карими глазами, в тусклом свете ноутбука сейчас казавшимися почти что черными. Куросаки неопределенно пожал плечами, мол что поделаешь — работа, и оставил быстрый поцелуй у виска.

— Сделать тебе кофе? — он поднялся, смотря на свой нерадивый занпакто, прикрывшийся рукой.

— Да. Только в этот раз постарайся без соли.

— Я тебе сто раз говорил, чтобы ты не ставил их вместе.

— А я тебе сто раз говорил, чтобы ты наконец подписал эти две банки.

Ичиго цыкнул — у него не было ни малейшего желания спорить — и, ссутулившись, прошел на кухню, которая была еще меньше, чем комната.

Обеспечивать себя самому оказалось сложнее, чем парень ожидал. Он прекрасно понимал, что, начни он жить самостоятельно, о спокойствии можно забыть (хотя когда у него все было спокойно?), но не предполагал, что трудностей будет действительно много.

Когда он подавал документы в токийский университет, руководствуясь принципом «была не была», то и не надеялся, что поступит, однако судьба преподнесла приятный сюрприз — он прошел порог и попал на бюджет. Уезжать из родного города было не самым легким решением, но он не мог сказать, что жалел об этом. На предложения материальной помощи от отца Ичиго категорически отказался и изо всех сил старался справиться со взрослой жизнью самостоятельно.

— Одну ложку сахара! — раздался крик из комнаты.

— Я помню, — Ичиго поставил чайник, открыл небольшой ящик и достал две банки — с кофе и солью. Тихо выругался и взял вместо соли сахар.

После войны с квинси, когда наконец наступило долгожданное спокойное время, Ичиго овладело странное, но казавшееся совершенно нормальным желание узнать свой настоящий занпакто получше. Занпакто желания хозяина не разделял: сначала угрожал жестокой расправой, затем всячески его избегал, не забывая при этом послать далеко в реальный мир, но через пару месяцев плюнул на это — хочет узнать получше, фиг с ним, пусть, потом сам сбежит.

Но Ичиго не сбежал.  
И сломал стереотип, засевший в голове Хичиго.

Нельзя сказать, что они сразу нашли общий язык, нет, для этого понадобилось некоторое время, которое было одинаково сложным для них обоих. Ичиго заваливался во внутренний мир каждый день, сначала молчал, ощущая на себе недоверчивый взгляд и не зная, что сказать, но вскоре начинал говорить обо всякой чуши, которая только лезла в его голову. Хичиго отвечал, но всем видом показывал «как же ты меня достал» и думал о том, что его хозяин либо уж слишком тупой, раз не понимает столь жирных намеков, либо упертый (а затем убедился, что Куросаки совмещает в себе два качества).

Хичиго даже не заметил, как Ичиго со своей твердолобостью начал пробивать прочно выстроенные стены, разделяющие их друг от друга, и вскоре сам не заметил, как пошел с ним на контакт. А чуть позже не мог дождаться, когда же среди серо-синих зданий появится яркое рыжее пятно (он, конечно, не признавался в этом даже самому себе).

Синигами проводил все больше времени во внутреннем мире, даже протащил туда — _господи, да как вообще он умудрился_ — школьные тетради, плеер с новой скаченной музыкой, торт со словами: «Юдзу не подпустит меня к холодильнику, если я его не съем, а я его не съем, так что помогай» (на самом деле Ичиго просто хотел его угостить, но Хичиго об этом знать было не нужно). Ночь перед первым экзаменом он провел, доучивая материал там же, опершись спиной на спину занпакто, а проснулся от едва ощутимых прикосновений к волосам.

Первым, кому он сообщил об успешной сдаче — был Хичиго.  
Первый, кто узнал, что он поступил в университет — был Хичиго.  
И почему-то именно от него слышать: «Ты, конечно, дурак, но я в тебе не сомневался» было так приятно, что сердце в груди заветно затрепетало.

Куросаки снял вскипевший чайник и залил воду в красную кружку, как услышал скрип пола и увидел сначала протянутую белую руку, что взяла горячий ароматный напиток, а затем ее обладателя, прислонившегося к кухонной тумбе. Кухня наполнилась запахом кофе, отчего стало уютнее.

— Я завтра приду поздно, наверно, — Хичиго поднес кофе ко рту, но отпить не решился — горячо — и поставил предмет обратно. Заметив на себе внимательный взгляд, объяснил: — Универ и работа.

— Разве у тебя не выходной? — Ичиго, сложив руки на груди, повернулся к нему, выглядя при этом несколько расстроенным.

— Как оказалось, нет. Да хрен с ним, — фыркнул. — Оплата почасовая, а лишними деньги никогда не бывают. Чем быстрее накопим, тем быстрее свалим, — обвел пальцем помещение, — из этого сарая.

После того, как Куросаки переехал в Токио, он сразу же занялся поиском квартиры, которую оказалось найти сложнее, чем поступить (это шутка, но на тот момент Ичиго так не казалось). А после того, как ее все же удалось снять, он с головой погрузился в суматоху, состоящую из квартиры-универа-работы и так по бесконечному кругу. Иногда он изгонял пустых, по невезению появлявшихся на его пути, слушал рассказы забегающих — естественно, всегда неожиданно и почти всегда в неподходящий момент — к нему Рукии и Ренджи о том, что происходит в Готее, переписывался с друзьями, разъехавшимися по стране из-за учебы, и созванивался с семьей.

Времени ни на что катастрофически не хватало, но на Хичиго оно всегда удивительным образом находилось.  
От голоса в голове, который внезапно появлялся, становилось теплее и необъяснимо спокойно — и было не важно, где на тот момент Ичиго находился: слушать его он готов был постоянно.  
Видеть Хичиго каждый день стало жизненной необходимостью.  
Да даже его глупые подколы стали чем-то родным.  
И ухмылка эту дурацкая казалась удивительно необыкновенной.  
А еще в золотистые глаза хотелось глядеть как можно чаще.  
Черт, и почему иногда хотелось прикоснуться к нему так сильно, что приходилось прикусывать губу?

_На втором курсе Ичиго понял, что влюблен._

— В субботу можем... куда-нибудь выбраться, — пожал плечами Хичиго, протирая закрывающиеся от недосыпа глаза.

— Или можем весь день провести дома, — Ичиго качнулся в сторону, соприкасаясь с ним плечами, и многозначительно поднял брови.

— Боже, король, научись наконец подкатывать, — Хичиго схватил кружку и скрылся в комнате от взгляда смеющихся глаз.

Осознание своих чувств настигло Куросаки так же внезапно, как и ударившая в дерево молния в солнечный летний день. Чувства были настолько странными, настолько непонятными, но одновременно с тем казались самым правильным, что он испытывал за всю свою жизнь.  
Поэтому он с удивительным спокойствием принял их как само собой разумеющееся, трепетно освобождая для них место в сердце.  
И не знал, что с ними, господи боже, делать.

Рукия победоносно сообщила: «А я знала, что так будет». Ренджи, похлопав глазами, сказал: «И я тоже... Ладно. Я не знал».  
Рукия предложила: «Просто поговори с ним». Ренджи, почесывая затылок, кивнул.  
Но проще от этого не стало.

Поэтому Ичиго заявился во внутренний мир после трехдневного отсутствия, когда там уже вовсю шел ливень, нашел промокший занпакто, явно не настроенный на дружелюбную беседу и готовый выбить из его головы накатившую хандру, и упорно пытался подобрать слова, задействовав все умственные способности (да он на сессии так не напрягался!). Хичиго ждал, с каждой секундой закипая все больше. Ливень усиливался по мере нарастания напряжения между ними. А потом Куросаки не выдержал — эй! да что вообще нужно говорить в таких ситуациях? — и просто сказал, что влюбился. Хичиго приоткрыл рот и едва заметно стушевался, опуская взгляд.

«Если ты приперся за благословением, то заглянул не туда».

Куросаки еле-еле успел добавить заветное «в тебя» прежде, чем занпакто приготовился скрыться за зданиями.

Их первый поцелуй был под дождем.

Хичиго уселся на диван, поставил кружку на небольшой столик и схватил ненавистные распечатки. Взгляд забегал по строчкам, на которых было прописано уголовное право, и потер затекшую шею. Ичиго вернулся в комнату вслед за ним и поставил телефон на зарядку. Тот включился, и на экране высветилось пропущенное сообщение:

_От: Хичиго_  
«Зайди в магазин, холодильник пустой.  
И постарайся не задерживаться. Не хватало тебя еще по ночам искать.» 

— Тебе долго еще? — спросил Куросаки, скрывая легкую улыбку от своеобразной заботы — Хичиго никогда открыто не говорил, что волнуется за него, но отправлял сообщения каждый раз, когда тот задерживался.

— Э-э-э... — он зашуршал ненавистными листами и прокрутил колесиком мышки до начала файла, — часа два-три. Но я сейчас свалю на кухню, чтобы тебе не мешать.

Ичиго плюхнулся на диван, чем вызвал недовольное бормотание, и положил голову на его плечо, закрывая глаза и обхватывая его рукой.

— Ты мне не мешаешь.

— А мне мешают твои синяки под глазами.

— Замолчи и делай свой реферат.

Между поцелуем и заявлением Ичиго, что его занпакто переселяется в реальный мир в съемную квартиру, прошло два дня. На все удивленные возгласы Куросаки отвечал: «так будет проще», и «ты же давно хотел пожить тут», и «я поговорю с Урахарой, ничего, съезжу в Каракуру на выходных» и «сам ты кретин».

Так стало действительно проще. Ичиго съездил в Каракуру, поговорил с Урахарой, с трудом скрывшим свое негодование, но не сумевшим удержаться от предостережений и скептицизма; однако он все равно добросовестно сделал гигай. Поездка закончилась посещением родного дома и встречей с семьей, которую он не видел с прошлого Нового года — поэтому Ичиго не мог не заметить, как подросли сестры и постарел отец.

А еще Ичиго на всю жизнь запомнил (и надежно спрятал в укромных уголках памяти, да-да), как Хичиго, запихнутый в гигай, таращился по сторонам, то и дело останавливался, тыкал на все и всех пальцем и не прекращал осыпать вопросами, когда они вместе возвращались в Токио. Они обращали на себя внимание недовольных прохожих, но, честное слово, Куросаки было все равно.

Первые две недели пребывания Хичиго в реальном мире были настолько ненормальными, насколько вообще могли быть. У него кипела голова от обилия информации, но он всеми силами пытался освоиться здесь как можно скорее. Один интернет вызвал у него такую гамму эмоций на и без того довольно эмоциональном лице, что синигами не удержался от смеха, за что получил (несильно) по «тупой королевской голове». И это немного детское поведение так забавляло Куросаки, что он не мог скрыть счастливую улыбку — Ичиго и не помнил, когда в последний раз улыбался так часто. _Он вообще улыбался столько?_

Возвращаться на съемную квартиру после тяжелого дня и понимать, что тебя ждут, хотя упорно стараются этого не показывать (а еще не дают понять, что чуть не спалили кухню и не подожгли стол) было приятно так, что хотелось стиснуть белобрысое существо в крепких объятиях (чего Ичиго, конечно же, не делал, потому что, во-первых, смущался сам, во-вторых, смущал Хичиго, и вообще это было _пока что слишком_ для них).

Жить вместе было чертовски сложно, (а ведь Хичиго предупреждал загоревшегося этой идеей хозяина, но давайте будем реалистами — остановить и заставить одуматься Ичиго было тем еще неблагодарным и невыполнимым занятием) потому что характер у одного был не сахар, а другой не понимал, как вести себя в той или иной ситуации. Поэтому были ссоры, крики, соседи их ненавидели, но… Куросаки и _не думал о том, чтобы послать все к чертям_. Он всегда первый шел на примирение и вообще мог простить многое. Чуть позже Хичиго начал предпринимать такие же попытки.

Через месяц он заявил, что тоже хочет пойти учиться. И окей, это не так сильно удивило Ичиго, как следующее его: «Пойду на юрфак». Куросаки, заранее искренне переживая за моральное состояние людей, что будут обращаться к нему за помощью, предложил учиться на флориста, за что встретился лицом с подушкой.

Усталость, накопившаяся за день, накрыла Ичиго с головой, поэтому он, едва не засыпая на угловатом плече, широко зевнул, из-под челки наблюдая за полностью погруженным в работу парнем, заканчивающим первый курс.

Хичиго, исправно готовящийся несколько месяцев к экзаменам, чуть не доведя себя и Куросаки до нервного срыва, поступил, и первое, что услышал, было: «Ты, конечно, дурак, но я в тебе не сомневался», на что фыркнул и покачал головой, мол я-сказал-это-первый и придумай-что-нибудь-получше, однако все равно довольно ухмыльнулся от поцелуя сначала в висок, потом в губы — и да, на поцелуях тогда все не закончилось.

Лето после экзаменов они провели в Токио, но на несколько недель смогли вырваться к Ичиго домой — и Хичиго совсем не волновался, когда знакомился с его сестрами, что вы, плевать он вообще хотел (на самом деле _не волновался_ он совершенно зря, потому что покорил Карин и Юдзу буквально с порога, чего нельзя было сказать об отце, но об этом позже).

Куросаки провел его по всему городу, устроив своеобразную экскурсию, на которую в прошлый раз не было времени. Он без устали отвечал на вопросы, что возникали в беловолосой голове со скоростью света. Черт, да он никому и никогда не рассказывал-объяснял столько, сколько в то время Хичиго. Они навестили Урахару, который, прикрыв глаза панамой, понял, почему в прошлый раз синигами так упорно настаивал на гигае для своего проблемного занпакто. А еще Ичиго познакомил того с Рукией и Ренджи, объявившимися в городе. И если с девушкой они нашли общий язык довольно быстро — хотя все-таки между ними чувствовалось небольшое напряжение, которое вскоре сошло на «нет» и было забыто, то с Ренджи все обстояло несколько сложнее (ну эй, это же Ренджи, чего вы ожидали). Но после нескольких потасовок эти двое смогли находиться рядом друг с другом больше десяти минут. Однако Ренджи все равно продолжал бурно реагировать на иногда обидные уколы, без которых Хичиго не был бы самим собой.

Рукия думала, что только такой «белобрысый придурок с идиотским чувством юмора» идеально подходил Ичиго, о чем она и сообщила другу, заставив щеки того покраснеть.

Возвращаться в Токио было грустно, потому что ждала учеба, ждала работа, но у Куросаки был его вредный занпакто, так что все было не так плохо.

— Мелкая синигами забегала где-то час назад, — сообщил Хичиго, печатая текст.

— Рукия, ее зовут Рукия.

— Сказала, что после сессии завалится сюда и будет трепать нам нервы.

— Прямо так и сказала? — тихо спросил он и уткнулся носом в шею.

— Я немного перефразировал, — усмехнулся тот, скривившись от щекотного, легкого дыхания. — И пожелала, чтобы мы не вылетели из универа.

Мерный стук пальцев по клавиатуре продолжился, наполнив комнату тихими звуками работы.

— Нужно как-нибудь заглянуть в Готей, — Ичиго достал из заднего кармана джинсов удостоверение синигами, которое всегда носил с собой, покрутил его в руке и положил на столик. — После сессии, например.

— Разве не ты говорил о том, что больше не хочешь иметь ничего общего с обществом душ? — Хичиго гипнотизировал мигающий курсор, в раздумьях о том, как же переформулировать коряво построенное предложение.

— Ну… вообще да, но к друзьям я же могу заскочить.

— Ну да, ну да, — занпакто постучал по дивану и, загоревшись пришедшей в голову идеей, принялся вновь барабанить по клавиатуре. У него было несколько иное отношение к Готею; нет, он его не ненавидел, но все же был бы не против, если бы Яхве нанес ему чуть больше вреда во время войны.

Когда началась учеба — на сей раз у них обоих — время, проведенное вместе, стало укорачиваться в геометрический прогрессии. Иногда сил хватало только на то, чтобы разложить потрепанный диван, занимающий половину квартиры, и уснуть быстро, прижимаясь друг к другу. Будильник, являющийся сосредоточением всемирного зла, хотелось четвертовать, о чем каждое утро сообщал Хичиго в подушку; подняться к первой паре для него было сродни подвигу, поэтому иногда приходилось его чуть ли не спихивать на пол.

Через месяц он пришел домой поздним вечером, заставив Куросаки поволноваться, и сообщил, что нашел работу: «Потому что еще немного, и ты отправишься в Готей уже без удостоверения _временного_ синигами». Такая забота была приятна, была непривычна, поэтому спорить Ичиго не стал.

И после этого их жизнь действительно закрутилась.

Если во время учебного семестра график еще можно было как-то составить, заранее спланировав всю неделю (которая обязательно пошла бы совсем не так, как должна была), то во время зимней сессии было уже не до шуток.

Они оба, вымотанные похлеще, чем после войны с квинси, сидели до поздней ночи, уча билеты, от которых хотелось повеситься на зарядке от старенького ноутбука. Хичиго матерился, когда информация влетала со скоростью улитки, а улетала со сверхзвуковой. Было до скрипа в зубах обидно, когда большая часть группы получила автоматы по половине самых сложных предметов, а он из-за работы, ради которой приходилось пропускать пары — нет (об этом он Ичиго не скажет и под страхом собственной смерти). 

Всю сессию они безвылазно провели дома, бывая только на ненавистной работе, и то и дело переругивались от накопившегося стресса — у Куросаки семестр оказался сложнее всех предыдущих, и экзамены, естественно, тоже. А Хичиго просто был эмоциональным.

Во время очередной идиотской ссоры он не выдержал и выскочил из квартиры, не взяв ни телефона, ни денег. Хотелось послать все к чертовой матери, — _«Да как так, блин, вообще получилось, что мы с ним до сих пор…»_ — но вместо этого Хичиго наворачивал круги по району и сжимал в руках недавно купленную пачку сигарет с зажигалкой _на всякий случай_. Но, черт, он не думал, что этот случай на самом деле настанет. Курить в первый раз было не самым приятным занятием в его жизни, но заставить себя выкинуть пачку он так и не смог. Поэтому и скурил несколько сигарет, на третьей уже научившись правильно вдыхать дым.

Уже под утро, когда он успокоился окончательно, то вернулся в квартиру, где обнаружил сидящего на кухне Куросаки, под глазами которого появились свежие синяки. И почему-то вдруг стало так не по себе от своего поведения, что Хичиго неловко пожал плечами, своеобразно извиняясь. Ичиго устало поднялся и несильно стиснул того в объятиях, чувствуя руки на своей спине и вдыхая запах табака.  
«Только не говори, что ты начал курить».  
«Я не начал», — и Хичиго в тот момент не врал, потому что был уверен, что это в первый и последний раз (но после этого случая он курил всегда, когда нервничал или ссорился с Ичиго).

— И еще надо бы домой смотаться, — пробормотал синигами и, немного погодя, добавил: — Вместе.

— Не думаю, что твой отец будет, эм, рад меня видеть, — Хичиго нездорово усмехнулся, бросил косой взгляд на рыжую макушку, растрепанные волосы на которой лезли ему в глаза.

— Он… поймет, — Ичиго завозился, обхватывая занпакто уже двумя руками. — Просто дай ему время.

После удачно сданной сессии (они в это сами не верили) Ичиго потащил Хичиго в родной город; тот, к слову, был не против, но не пойми откуда взявшееся плохое предчувствие не покидало его всю дорогу на поезде.

Семья радостно встретила их. Юдзу наготовила разных вкусностей, приговаривая: «Вот вы там наверняка ничего толком не едите» и была права (парни, конечно, в этом не признались — не хватало еще, чтобы маленькая — _на самом деле уже нет_ — сестренка волновалась из-за этого), Карин с удовольствием слушала их рассказы об университетской жизни (они с Юдзу заканчивали школу в этом году), а отец, подозрительно тихий и напряженный, изредка задавал вопросы, отстраненно слушая на них ответы.

Когда Ичиго оказался в своей комнате, при этом притащив в нее вымотанного после долгой дороги Хичиго, то трепетное чувство от накативших детских воспоминаний заиграло в груди. Оно не нашло лучшего способа выразиться, кроме как прислонить занпакто к стене, крепко обнять и пылко поцеловать, выбивая весь воздух из легких. Тот покорно отвечал на сыплющиеся поцелуи, тянулся к нему и ласково ухмылялся под заволоченный пеленой теплый взгляд, думая о том, что, когда Ичиго от него устанет, ему будет _ немного грустно_.

На следующее утро, когда синигами спускался на кухню, то наткнулся на собирающегося на работу отца. Тот, строго глядя на сына в течение нескольких секунд, открыто заявил, что против их отношений и лучше бы ему «не заниматься ерундой». Ичиго, на тот момент наливающий воду в чашку, замер и чуть не разлил жидкость. Пребывая в полнейшем замешательстве, смешанным с колющим разочарованием, Ичиго успел сказать уже готовому выйти из дома отцу: «Я, кажется, его люблю».  
В тот момент они оба были шокированы: Иссин услышанным признанием, Ичиго — произнесенным (потому что он даже не понял, что сказал).

— Эй, король, ты там не уснул? — Хичиго повернул голову и закатил глаза, заметив, что Ичиго не реагирует на слова. Его мерное дыхание колыхало волосы на беловолосом затылке, расслабленные руки обхватывали со спины, и, боже, Хичиго готов был просидеть так целую вечность (но никому об этом знать не обязательно).

Он все же осторожно выпутался из объятий, отложил ноутбук на стол, чуть не свалив удостоверение, и уложил непутевого хозяина на диван. Немного постоял и, убедившись, что не разбудил, легко потрепал по рыжей макушке и уже готов был отстраниться, как чужая рука схватила его за запястье и притянула ближе. Он от неожиданности не устоял на ногах и еле успел протянуть свободную руку, чтобы не свалиться на синигами, который, видимо, только этого и ждал.

— Ну и какого хрена ты творишь? — нахмурился Хичиго, сверкая бесстыжими золотистыми глазами.

— Ложись спать, а, — пролепетал тот, пальцами поглаживая белоснежное запястье.

— Реферат, Ичиго, — и, довольно ухмыляясь, наклонился ближе, опаляя дыханием приоткрытые губы, — ре-фе-рат.

Куросаки сам потянулся за поцелуем, поднимаясь на локтях и чувствуя теплые губы на своих. Поцелуй получился ленивым и сонным, однако непослушные сердца все равно забились быстрее у обоих.  
_Мир сузился до размера человека напротив._

— Не засиживайся до утра, — прошептал Ичиго в открытые губы, проследив взглядом за проскользнувшим между ними синим языком, и закрыл глаза.

— Да спи ты уже, — усмехнулся занпакто и, выпрямившись, схватил ноутбук с кружкой и распечатками и прошел на кухню, думая о том, что идея жить вместе была не самой плохой.

_Хичиго считал — она была замечательной и что грустить от того, что он надоест Ичиго, будет несколько больше, чем предполагал._  
_(Куросаки же с самого начала знал, что идея была замечательной  
и что Хичиго ему не надоест никогда)._

**Author's Note:**

> работа была написана и выложена несколько лет назад на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5534496


End file.
